Living Legend
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Yuuichiro Ichinose stumbles upon a living legend one day. They aren't supposed to be real. They were folklore. Yet here was one right here. A living, breathing Dullahan. And now that he knows of their existence, he is targeted by the Unseelie courts. The dullahan hides a secret, and it centers around Yuu himself. Dullahan!Mika/Yuu, rated T, though rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo, am I excited for this one!**

 **i got inspiration for this story after watching an anime containing a Dullahan. the thought wouldnt leave me alone so I decided why not do a bit of research on dullahan myths, write it out and see how it goes? Let me know what you guys think! I own nothing, obviously!**

The full moon was an especially beautiful sight, glowing red as if drenched with blood.

Blue eyes stared up at the moon, a small frown on the face. The eyes flickered to the ground of the roof, eyeing the limp, unconscious body that lay before him. The deed was done. He brought this on himself, after all.

He looked back up at the moon, then turned and approached the waiting creature a short distance away-a horse blacker than night, with a stump on it's neck where it's head should have been. As he approached, a ghostly whinny was emitted from the horse. A hand was brought up, resting on the horse's neck.

"We're done here."

The horse lowered it's upper half, and he climbed on effortlessly. As the horse lifted itself up, the boy's head was untucked from underneath his arm and placed on the saddle. The body placed the sword it held within its sheath before resting a hand atop the blond mop of hair atop the head, holding it in place. It's other hand grabbed the reins and directed the horse to the edge of the building. The blue eyes stared ahead as the horse began to run, flying off of the edge and running through the hair on a black mist it creates itself.

His job was not yet done. There were still souls to reap.

...

"A...what?"

The lavender haired girl crossed her arms. "A dullahan, Yuu-chan. Don't tell me you never heard of them!"

Yuuichiro Ichinose shook his head slowly. "It doesn't sound familiar," he confessed, packing away his things as students around them packed and left, chatting excitedly.

The girl sighed. "You're hopeless."

You puffed out his cheeks. "It isn't my fault I've never heard of a dulla-whatta before!"

"Dullahan," the girl said.

"Whatever. My point stands, Shinoa," he said.

The girl smiled lightly. "Alright, then if we're going to get this project done, I'll have to educate you on dullahan and the unseelie."

"Un-what?"

Shinoa waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. For now, let's go find the others, hm?"

Yuu sighed but followed Shinoa through the doors and into the hallway. They walked outside the school building and approached a small group gathered near the gate, talking.

Shinoa brunches forward, latching herself onto a young blonde girl, who squeaked in surprise. "We're he-!" She was pushed off by the blonde onto the ground, and pouted up at her. "That hurt, Mitsu."

"Don't scare me then!" Mitsuba snapped, huffing as she tightened her pigtails.

The young brown haired boy across from her smiled. "Hi Yuu-Chan!"

"Yoichi," Yuu greeted, before leveling a light glare to the strawberry-haired guy next to Yoichi. "Kimizuki."

Kimizuki glared back, saying nothing.

"How was your guys' day?" Yoichi asked to break the silence.

Shinoa stood up and dusted the back of her skirt off, then wrapped her arms around one of Yuu's, ignoring his indignant cry. "Yuu and I have a project to work on together in English," she said with a grin.

"What's It about?" Mitsuba asked.

"Folklore," Shinoa said. "We're doing dullahan folklore." When she got confused expressions, she acted offended, releasing Yuu's arm and placing a hand dramatically on her chest. "Are you telling me you never heard about the dullahan?!"

"They...sound familiar," Yoichi said with a thoughtful frown. "Irish folklore, right?"

"That's right! The most interesting of the bunch." She gave an evil grin. "They're reapers, traveling through the Irish countryside with their heads detached from their bodies. They carry whips made of a human spine. Their heads screech the name of the person destined to die, and if you watch one as it passes by on it's ride, it'll either splash you with a bucket of blood or blind you with it's whip!"

Yuu snorted. "That isn't scary."

Yoichi, who had paled, glanced at Yuu with an unsure frown. "I think that's terrifying to think about."

Shinoa giggles. "Don't worry. They have an irrational fear of gold. Just carry something gold on you."

"They don't exist," Kimizuki said.

Shinoa poured at him. "You're no fun."

Yuu shook his head and turned. "Whatever. C'mon, let's go before you-know-who gets pissed off."

Yuu's friends caught up quickly, settling into amicable chatter around him. He engaged in the banter as well, thankful for the weekend. He needed a break from school.

 **Im gonna devote this and the next chapter to set up, so Yuu and Mika probably won't meet until chapter 3. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I'm sorry these past two chapters have been so short. I tried to make this one longer but...well, you all can see how that went. Hopefully, from here on out, chapters will be longer.**

 **also, the whole "dullahan losing it's head" has probably been done enough that it's probable a cliche now, but I swear I have a purpose for it! This is the way I could think of to advance the plot!**

 **with all of that addressed, enjoy! I own nothing!**

"Damned Gurin...can't even bother to warn me we need food before going to work...asshole." Yuu muttered angrily to himself, walking through the streets with grocery bags in his hands. It was almost sunset and he had been force to leave to grab food to keep himself fed since Gurin had "forgotten" to mention they were in need of food.

Asshole.

Yuu looked up at the darkening sky. At least home wasn't far. Shinoa has basically demanded he had to do research on Irish folklore for their project, and he knew he would be in for a hard time if he didn't. She was a pain, but a pain who knew what she was doing and was determined to get good grades. She wanted to be some huge job that required getting into a high ranking school or something.

Whatever.

He pulled out his phone to check the time, then looked back up, pausing and looking up at the sky in surprise as he saw that sudden cloud had begun to gather, filling the sky with dark grey and the air with the low rumble of thunder. It wasn't supposed to rain, was it? It was completely clear three seconds ago. He could have sworn the news said nothing about rain.

"God damn my luck," he muttered, rushing to get home.

He arrived home just before the rain began, sighing in relief. At least he was that lucky. He set the groceries in the kitchen. Before he could put them away though, his phone started ringing.

He looked down and pulled it from his pocket. "Shinoa?" He pressed the "accept call" button and held the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Shinoa greeted. "Do you want to work on our project done tomorrow?"

"I guess. I still have to research a bit," he said.

"I can help with that," she said. "Let's meet at the park at 12, and we can head to that cafe Kimizuki works at."

"Sounds good." He hung up after that and turned his attention to the groceries once more.

...

Odd...it wasn't supposed to rain, was it? It wasn't like it would affect his work, of course, but it was still concerning just how quickly the clouds had gathered after an entire day of sunny weather.

Hm. Perhaps he was being paranoid again.

The man and his horse rode off of the building to their next destination. He had quite the ride ahead of him. The other side of his sector.

Better than an entire countryside, he supposed.

As he rode, lightning started flashing, with a bolt striking down not far to his left, startling the horse and veering them off course. A second bolt struck not far to his right, and it veered in the opposite direction.

This...this wasn't normal. There's no way that was a coincidence! But who could be-?!

A third bolt struck directly in front of him, and the horse reared back. The body was quick to recover, both hands grabbing onto the reins tightly. The horse dropped down and the rider beckoned it to ride faster, dashing past lightning bolts until the bolts ceased and they were safe.

The horse stopped atop a building and the body slumped in relief. It wasn't long before it came to a startling realization, however.

It's head was missing.

 **see that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, look, a long chapter!**

 **yep, now things are starting to pick up so here we are with a long chapter! I'm pretty proud tbh :P hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

It's 12:38 and Shinoa still had not arrived.

Yuu sat beside the big fountain in the center of the park, tapping his foot idly on the ground as he waited for Shinoa. Almost half an hour late and no messages. What did that girl get herself into now?! The least she could do is send a text.

Oh, wait. The chiming of his phone caused him to glance down at his hand, seeing the screen lit up. A text, with Shinoa's name no less.

"Sorry for the wait Yuu-chan! I'll be there in 10 mins!"

Yuu shook his head and stood up. Oh, she was NOT getting away with this without paying. He wandered to the nearby gathering of trees, walking within and hiding behind one with a smirk. Once she passed by, he would jump out, scare her and-!

He blinked, his smirk fading as he heard a faint wheezing behind him. He looked back, but saw nothing. Still, he could hear breathing. Someone was here and near, and probably in pain from the sound of their breathing.

"Hello?" Yuu turned around fully and walked further in, keeping his eyes open for any signs of life. A few feet away from the tree line, he spotted a light flash from the corner of his eye and looked over.

The flash had been pale blond hair, attached to the pale face of an unconscious boy, his head sticking out of a bush and the rest of him obscured within the bush's leaves.

"Wha-hey," Yuu said, kneeling down. He reached a hand out to find and shake the boy's shoulder inside the bush. "Are you oka-!" He cut himself off abruptly when his hand touched nothing but dirt and grass.

His...his shoulder should be here, shouldn't it?

He carefully moved the branches of the bush aside, then gasped and jumped back.

The head had no body! He found a disembodied head!

"Oh fuck." Yuu dug his phone out and hurriedly opened it up, opening up the keypad. He had to call the cops or-!

A shaky breath caused Yuu to look up at the head. Did it come from the head? But...no, maybe it had some other explanation. A death rattle? He heard about those before. Did disembodied heads even HAVE death rattles?

But no, that thought was dashed when the head blinked open bright blue eyes.

Yuu held his breath, watching as the eyes blinked blearily. They seemed to look around the area, before stopping on Yuu and widening. The head opened it's mouth, then closed it again abruptly, as if to stop itself from speaking. After a tense silence, it spoke. "You...human..."

Yuu could feel the blood draining from his face. This...this couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of twisted, elaborate prank. Heads can't breathe or move...or talk...

Yep. Definitely a prank. How Shinoa pulled this off, he had no clue, but it was impressive.

"Where are we?" The head asked. His voice was male, not deep but somewhat raspy. If Yuu went on voice alone, the boy was at least his age of 17, if not a year or two older. He couldn't recognize the voice. Who had Shinoa bribed into this?

"...Imperial Park," he managed to say. He didn't know why he responded.

The eyes closed and he seemed to sigh. They opened again and looked to him, staring at him silently for a bit before he spoke again. "You don't think I'm real."

Yuu blinked but said nothing.

"I can see it. I can't say I blame you. Hear me out." He waited-for what, Yuu had no idea-then spoke again. "I am real. I'm not a trick, or prank, or whatever is going through your head. I need your help."

"My help?"

The head made a slight movement. Yuu wasn't sure, but he thought maybe it was supposed to be a nod. "I need you to-!"

"Yuu-Chan!"

Yuu jumped and looked over his shoulder. Shinoa? He looked at his phone. It hadn't been ten minutes yet. Did she rush to get here so quickly? Yuu bit his lip, looking at the head. He had fallen silent, staring at Yuu emotionlessly.

What should he do? Leave the head here? He promised Shinoa, but...Yuu was increasingly curious. If...if by some ungodly chance this thing was real and was telling the truth, Yuu had so many questions, but if he left it here, who knows what would happen?

"...I'll be right back." Yuu stood up and hurried to the tree line, slipping out and behind Shinoa. "Yo."

Shinoa looked over her shoulder and grinned. "There you are!" She turned to face him. "Ready to go?"

Yuu shook his head. "That bastard Gurin sent me a text," Yuu said. "He needs me to run a quick errand. It won't take more than ten minutes, so I can meet you at the cafe when I finish."

Shinoa sighed. "Are you sure? I can go with you-!"

"No!" Yuu blinked and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Like I said, no more than ten minutes. Get a coffee and something to eat, get your books out or whatever. I'll be there soon."

Shinoa stared at him with a frown but eventually nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you there then."

Yuu watched her turn and leave, waiting until she was a fair distance away before ducking back into the tree line. He found the head quickly and knelt down beside it.

"She's gone?" The head asked.

Yuu nodded. "Y-Yeah," he muttered, still a bit unnerved by the whole "talking head thing."

The head made that motion again. "Good. I need you to help me find my body."

Yuu frowned. "There's...so much wrong with that sentence, and I have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. Look, here's the thing-I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friend for studying. I can't exactly bring a talking disembodied head around with me, and I can't make her wait. At the same time, though, I can't just leave you here..." Yuu frowned, then brought a hand up to unzip his black and green jacket.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" Yuu looked behind himself, then back at the head. "Look, just trust me, okay?" He slid his backpack off of his shoulders so he could remove the jacket. "I'm going to wrap you in my jacket and carry you around in my backpack. When I finish studying, then I'll help you. Okay?"

The head narrowed his eyes at him briefly. After a few tense moments of silence, it made that motion for the third time. "Very well. You have permission to carry me around."

Yuu smiles briefly to himself, then wrapped his jacket around the head. He adjusted the jacket so that the head could breathe easier-God, that was weird to think about-and took out his notebook, laptop and a couple of Irish folklore books he found at the library so that he could fit the head inside. Once it was inside, he zipped the bag up-leaving a bit unzipped for air-and put it on, heading out of the park and to the cafe.

...

He and Shinoa studied for roughly 2 hours before splitting up. They had gotten a lot of work done, and Yuu felt pretty confident on his knowledge of Irish folklore now.

Once he and Shinoa split up, he ducked into an alley, checked to make sure it was empty, then knelt down to open his backpack. "You okay in there?"

The head stared up at him. "You took your sweet time."

"Sorry, had to kinda pretend I didn't have a disembodied head in my backpack." Yuu rolled his eyes and pulled the head and jacket out, putting his items back inside. He zipped the bag up and put it back on his back, then stood up and looked at the jacket-covered head he now held in his arms.

"You must take me to the roof of a building," The head said.

Yuu sighed. "You couldn't have asked for an easier task." He glanced over his shoulder. "I might know somewhere." He covered the head back up and left the alley, jogging through the streets. He made his way to the school building, surprised to find the gate already open. That meant he wouldn't be alone. He would have to be careful.

He slipped into the school and, by some insane miracle, managed to find his way to the roof. Once the door shut behind him, he set his bag down and unwound the head from his jacket, holding it up in both hands.

It looked real. It felt heavy enough to potentially be real. And there was no way this was a prank from Shinoa or anyone. But this did little to comfort him. On the contrary, it made him anxious. What WAS this thing?!

"Approach the edge of the roof," the head said. "Face me away from you, and hold me by the hair."

"Won't that hurt?" Yuu asked.

"Just do it!"

Yuu sighed but approached the roof edge. He grabbed the head by the hair and faced it away from himself.

"Whatever happens," the head said. "Don't drop me." A pause, then the head's mouth fell open, and Yuu was shaken by the bloodcurdling scream that left the head. It took literally every ounce of willpower Yuu had to not drop the head. He was shocked no one came to investigate.

When the head stopped screaming, several moments of silence passed. Just as Yuu went to break it, he was beaten by a ghostly whinny. Yuu watched with wide eyes as a black blur approached and landed atop the building. A headless horse landed on the rooftop, mounted by a body with no head. The body jumped off of the saddle and approached Yuu. The majority of the body was obscured by a black cloak, but he could see black boots and a sheath holding a sword hanging from the belt. The body stopped and held out it's hands, waiting. It took Yuu a second to realize it was waiting for the head.

"Oh, uh..." Yuu held the head out and gave it to the body. The body shifted part of it's cape over it's shoulder and tucked the head beneath it's left arm.

The head looked at Yuu. "Thank you." He turned and started heading for the horse.

"Ah-wait!" Yuu reached out without thinking, grabbing the creatures cloak. "I have so many questions!"

The creature paused and turned so he could see it's head again. "I have to get going."

"Then-then just one question."

The creature pulled his cloak from Yuu's grasp and pulled itself onto the horse, setting his head on the saddle. "Ask, then."

"What...what are you?"

The head gave a weak smile-the first Yuu had seen from him. "I'm a dullahan."

Yuu blinked a few times in surprise, staring wide-eyes and wordlessly. A...a dullahan...? But they weren't real...

"In return for helping me, I won't blind you," The dullahan said. "I'll also give you this." He reaches out and touched Yuu's forehead, and Yuu could feel a cold chill settle over him like an invisible cloak. The dullahan pulled his hand back. "You won't be seen while leaving, but it will only last five minutes-and I seem to recall it taking at least four minutes to get up here. Move quickly human." The horse turned, and the back of the dullahan was faced towards Yuu. "Farewell human. Perhaps...perhaps we will meet again." With those words, the horse ran from the roof of the building, and Yuu was left in his shock, watching the receding form of the dullahan get smaller and smaller.

 **Woo, I love how this chapter turned out! Oh, and for reference, the uniform I picture Mika wearing is the same as in the anime, except black and dark grey instead of white and black.**

 **See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long chapters galore!**

 **i used this Chapter as an excuse to explain how things work in this story. I will be branching out on it more as the story progresses, but for now this is what I've got. Im pretty proud. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

As school ended after that weekend, Yuu and Shinoa met up with their friends and began walking home with them. Yuu lingered behind the group, half-listening to their banter while staring at the sky.

He couldn't get his mind off the events of that past Saturday. There was so much that went unanswered. He had actually managed to leave the school successfully, and true to the dullahan's word, he went unseen. Even when a security guard was looking directly at him, he saw nothing. Yuu escaped unnoticed and made it home safely. He had holed himself up in his room, looking over the notes he and Shinoa had made, trying to make sense of the boy's existence

Dullahan, the Unseelie Court-they were just folklore, right? Like the Greek Gods or vampires. They didn't exist. But...well, Yuu couldn't deny that the encounter had been VERY real. The head was real, the body, the horse, the magic-all real. Completely and totally...real...

Yuu shook his head. There was only one real way to test it, and Yuu was half-hoping he could see the boy again to confirm. According to legend, dullahan were afraid of gold. Luckily, Gurin had a pin of gold obtained during his military days-and it was real gold, too. He had carried it in his pocket for the past couple of days, hoping he could see the boy again, see how he reacted to the small pin. Was that a falsity or a truth...?

Yuu stopped and blinked, looking to the right side of the sky. That...no way. No fucking way.

The dullahan.

It was him. No doubt about it. The blond hair and bright eyes stood out from the black and dark grey outfit. And those eyes were staring right at him, a small frown on his face.

The dullahan lifted his free hand and pointed in the direction of the park. Then he grabbed the rein again and turned his horse in that direction, disappearing.

Did...was that an invitation to see him again? Holy shit...

"Yuu-Chan?"

Yuu blinked and looked down at Yoichi. "What?"

"Everything alright?" Yoichi asked. "You just stopped, out of nowhere?"

"Uh, Yeah," Yuu said. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just remembered I have to go pick up something from the store."

"Another errand from Gurin?" Shinoa asked.

Yuu shook his head. "Not this time. I'll see you guys later."

He waved to the three and turned, jogging on his way to the park. He slowed to a walk as he wanted along the concrete path to the large stone fountain, then broke off of the path and into the trees. He found the dullahan in the same place he had found his head, standing beside his horse with his head tucked beneath his arm.

"You came," the dullahan said. He turned to the horse and made some kind of clicking noise, and the horse knickered and took off, leaving it's master alone with the human.

"I...Yeah." Yuu stuck a hand in his pocket, feeling the cold metal of the pin. He pulled it out and inched his fingers slightly open to the pin was visible.

The dullahan's eyes immediately zeroed on Yuu's hand, and he reeled back with an inhumane hissing noise. Yuu quickly tucked the pin back in his pocket, having found the information he wanted.

This was a real, honest-to-God dullahan.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yuu said. "I was just...ah...testing?"

"To see if I really was a dullahan." It was less of a question and more of a statement, accompanied by a deep frown. "You don't believe me on word and sight alone?"

"N-no, that's not it!" Yuu said. "I just didn't believe what I saw was real. I just wanted to...y'know. Get confirmation."

The dullahan sighed. "Fine. Just...leave the gold in your pocket." He sat against a tree, his head in his lap. "Come. Sit."

Yuu against the tree beside him. "So...why'd you bring me here?"

"There are no impending deaths," he said. "I have time on my hands to spare. I recalled you saying you still had questions and decided I would answer them."

Yuu blinked. "Really?" At the apparent-nod of the dullahan's head, Yuu leaned back. So many questions, so little time. "Well, Uh...oh, do you have a name?"

The dullahan was silent briefly before speaking. "Mikaela."

"Mikaela?" That was an odd name. "Could I call you Mika for short?"

"Go ahead."

Yuu smiled. "It's nice to meet you then, Mika. My name is-!"

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya." Mika paused. "Oh, forgive me. You probably go by Ichinose now."

Yuu paused, shocked that the dullahan knew his name, but even more shocked that he knew his former last name. "How...how did you-?"

"I'm a dullahan," Mika said. "You've done the research. You know the myths surrounding us."

That was true, now that Yuu thought about it. Dullahan were said to scream the name of their victim, the name of the person who was to die. So they just...know everyone's names? "...well, you can just call me Yuu-chan if you want," he said.

Mika's Head was turned to look at him, and Yuu watched a smile form on his face. "Okay, Yuu-chan."

"So...I want to know how many of the legends are real," Yuu said.

Mika gave that weird nod again. "Just ask. I'll confirm or deny it."

Yuu looked up, thinking. "I already know about the fear of gold...oh, do you really have a bone whip? Or pour buckets of blood on people who see you?"

"The bucket, no," Mika said. "But..." he reached a hand into his cloak and pulled out a curled up whip that looked very much like a human spine with a pointed tip at the end. "This is used to blind those who see us. I spared you for helping me retrieve my body."

Yuu stared at the spine whip, a feeling of dread going trough him even as he knew he was safe. "I'm glad," he said. As Mika put the bone whip away, Yuu asked. "What about your sword? Is it just a normal sword?"

Mika stood up and pulled the sword from his belt. The sword was elaborate near the cross guard, with three holes in it. As Yuu watched, thorny vines emerged from the holes and wrap around Mika's hand. The blade turned red almost immediately, bleeding from base to the very tip.

"This is how we reap the souls," Mika said. "Each dullahan has a personalized sword that uses their blood to power it's reaping abilities as well as their combat abilities should it be required."

"Doesn't...that hurt?" Yuu asked.

Mika sheathed the sword as the vines retreated back into the sword. "Yuu-Chan, I'm a reaper of the dead. I don't feel pain."

"Ah...right." Mika sat beside him once more. "Uhm...how did you lose your head?"

"You remember the storm from a couple of days ago?" Mika asked.

Yuu nodded. "Yeah."

"That's how. It started thundering as I was making my way to the other side of the city to collect a soul, but lightning bolts kept flashing far too close to me to be natural. My horse reared up before running as fast as it could out of the area, and my body was unable to keep hold of the reins to slow the horse and my head, so I fell from the saddle into the forest below."

Yuu winced. Now THAT sounded like it hurt. "I'm glad it landed safely," he said.

"As am I. While my head isn't easily damaged, it is still possible under the right circumstances," Mika said.

Yuu examined Mika in silence for some time before speaking again. "Are...the courts real?"

Mika smiled weakly. "Yes. The Unseelie and Seelie courts are real."

"What are they like?" Yuu asked.

"At the moment, both courts are under an uneasy peace," Mika said. "I say that because tensions still exist. The Unseelie court is ruled by the pixie queen, Krul Tepes. She's small, but strong and the oldest of the pixies. I am among her honor guard."

Yuu blinked. "Really?"

Mika chuckled quietly. "Yes, Yuu-chan. With this so-called 'peace' I've been busy with the sector, but should the peace break, I will be her guardian and fighter."

"What about the Seelie Court?" Yuu asked.

"I've not met the current head of the Seelie Court," Mika said. "But they are...less than friendly even with this peace. Most I've met have been in possession of gold pins. They delight in torturing us Dullahan with the pins, and it doesn't provoke a war so they can get away with it as they please."

Yuu hummed, thinking briefly before he realized something. "Wait...are you even allowed to be telling me these things?"

"No," Mika answered without hesitation. "But you already know of my existence. I don't mind answering your questions, Yuu-Chan."

"You won't get in trouble?" Yuu asked, concerned that his curiosity would get Mika in trouble.

"How can I if no one knows?" Mika asked.

"Er...Good point."

Mika quietly chuckled, then looked up at the sky, his smile fading. "The strings have changed. Someone is due. I have to go."

Yuu scrambled to stand as Mika did. "Wait, what strings? What are you-?"

"Remember how I said no one is due?" Mika asked. "That wasn't untrue. However every now and then it changes. Someone's demise is coming up before it was originally meant to. I have to go see to it."

Yuu frowned. "Oh..."

Mika held out his head and let out another unearthly scream, and the horse appeared in response, digging it's hoof into the grass. Mika pulled himself up and grabbed the reins, his head on the saddle. "...Yuu-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"...please be careful. I can't explain why, just...be careful." Mikaela snapped the reins and took off before Yuu could ask for an explanation or make a comment. Yuu watched him disappear a second time, confused and concerned.

 **whatever could Mika mean when he says "the strings changed?" Who is the ruler of the Seelie Court? How will this "uneasy peace" affect Yuu-Chan? Find out more next time! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


End file.
